


【TF】The Big Bad City

by AlbusGellert



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, テニスの王子様 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 15:24:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13437678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbusGellert/pseuds/AlbusGellert
Summary: Schatz：宝贝；Mein Schatz：我的宝贝(感觉快沦为了H文写手。是不是得声明下对慕尼黑绝无恶意。。。





	【TF】The Big Bad City

在巷口看见勒索现场时，不二感叹了句“What a big bad city.”

那个一脸凶狠的混混注意到了他，见是一个没什么威胁的亚洲面孔，并没有放在心上，以为他会自觉离开，不料对方竟开口用德语大声呼救。

“妈的，多管闲事。”那人转了转手上的刀，快步走了过来，想让不二闭嘴。

被勒索的倒霉蛋叫道：“Fuji，小心！”

居然还是认识的人。不二又喊了两声，总算有人回应了，惊慌地说着“报警”什么的。

“你这个眯缝眼。”小混混气死了，装腔作势地挥着手上的刀。

不二被这歧视性的称呼惹恼了，拿出了球拍。

“我真的生气了。”不二瞳孔微微收缩，眼神凛冽。

球堪堪擦过勒索犯的脸颊，被摩擦的灼热感一闪而过却足以在心里升腾起巨大的恐惧，他惊愕地呆在原地，听见街道上的嘈杂声越来越大才反应过来拔腿就跑。

“Fuji，你太酷了。”倒霉蛋欢快地跑了过来：“我的控球力恐怕都达不到这个地步。你出门居然还带球拍，怎么当初就没有职业挖你呢。我都没意识到网球还能有这种作用……”

不二打断了他的喋喋不休：“雕虫小技。不过网球可不是伤人的工具。你这么晚在这里干什么？”不二想了想他的名字：“卢?卢卡斯?”

卢卡斯一副受宠若惊的样子：“哇你记得我的名字，叫我卢卡就可以了。我出来找点乐子啊，你也是吧嘿嘿。”

不二表示我只是随便走走，这边城区看起来挺安静的，没有想到还有这种事情。

卢卡斯说：“这里是红灯区啊，手冢一定没跟你介绍过。让你闲到一个人瞎逛，这朋友太不称职了。走，我带你见识见识，绝对比你们的新宿更销魂，我们这里也有不少日本女人呢。”说着就拖着不二往前走。

不二婉拒道：“卢卡斯，比赛期间你最好还是好好训练。”虽然这人貌似已经被提前淘汰了。

“我被淘汰了啊。这种时候更要去好好释放压力。”卢卡斯理直气壮地说道。

这人在日本连校队也进不了。不二难得有被噎住的感觉。

他还是立场坚定地拒绝了，但也无法说服卢卡斯，最后只有分道扬镳。德国网坛的新秀颇为遗憾，他是真的想结交这个朋友，但看来还是民族性格的原因，不二跟手冢一样刻板。他摇了摇头，转身进了一家店。

不二回到酒店时意外地看见了手冢在等他：“你明天还有比赛吧。”

手冢放下手中的《The Big Bad City》，晃了晃手机：“没有打通就过来了。”

不二掏出手机解释道没电了：“我也不是第一次来慕尼黑，放心吧。”

傻瓜，我当然担心啊，慕尼黑这么大。

手冢摸了摸他的头发，嗅到一股酒味：“你一个人去喝酒？”

“没……啊是的。德国的啤酒真不错。”

应该是被卢卡斯靠近时沾染上的。还是帮他隐瞒下比赛期间寻欢作乐的事比较好，不二想。

手冢看出了不二没说实话，但他一定有他的理由。手冢没有戳穿，摘了眼镜，揉了揉眉心。虽然只是联赛，但他依旧全力以赴地对待，还要在各地来回奔波，的确非常疲惫。

不二说：“这么晚就不回去了吧。”

“你在邀请我吗？”

不二弯起了眼睛：“好像你真的能做什么似的。”

没戴眼镜的时候，看人的轮廓都有点模糊，虚幻得不真实。

不二明明也一直在长高，抱起来还是小小的一个。手冢搂住他叹息道：“好想抱你。”

“嗯。”

在这北半球寒冷的冬天，要紧紧拥抱。

 

终于结束最后一场比赛，手冢如释重负，但没想到会在休息室被警察问话。对方很客气地问他不二的住处和联系方式。

手冢攥紧了毛巾：“找不二有什么事?”

警察比他还面瘫：“无可奉告。”

手冢一字一句地开口：“那我也有拒绝回答的权利。”

队友帮腔道：“先生你刚上岗吗？公民有拒绝提供个人信息和作证的权利。”

有人讽刺道：“好像你们不能滥用职权去搜查别人的开房信息一样。”

新人警察一本正经地表示：“不二先生没有用自己的身份信息住宿的记录。到这里是顺便，觉得问您更快。”

有个已经被警察问过问题的队友敏锐地捕捉到“顺便”这个词，迟疑地问：“跟卢卡斯的事情有关吗？”

警察说：“考虑到你们都是公众人物和案情，目前得尽量保密。”

手冢说：“我只想知道这跟不二有什么关系？”

“不会是卢卡斯昨天带着你朋友一起去……”

“绝不可能。”手冢不假思索。

“我们只想向不二先生了解下情况。”警察说道：“希望您积极配合，我们并不是没有办法。”

手冢轻轻叹了口气，正准备打给不二，休息室的门被推开了。

“手冢，你在这里啊。这是?”不二不解地看着室内的各色人等。

警察简单地说明了情况，不二自问没做什么违法乱纪的事，冲手冢轻轻微笑了一下：放心。

不二觉得挺新奇，他还是第一次进公安局，还是在别的国家。

果然是昨天举手之劳救下的人出了事。上来被问是否认识卢卡斯的不二心下了然。

警察说：“他说他昨晚给你发了短信。”

不二说：“昨天手机没电了，也忘了充，所以我不太清楚。”他掏出手机递给警察：“你们可以验证，我没有撒谎的必要。”

警察拿着手机出去了，回来时又问了几个简单的问题就和气地告知他可以离开。

出来就看见手冢，被强势地塞进了车里。

不二老实地道歉：“对不起，我不该隐瞒卢卡斯召妓的事情。”

手冢沉默了会儿开口道：“那是他的事情，在德国也不违法。”

“但他是涉嫌招雏妓吧。”

手冢说：“已经被保释了。他声称自己是无辜的并有证据。”

“哦，那就好。”

不二在医务室里见到了卢卡斯。他丝毫没有因差点入狱有阴影的样子，兴奋地喊道：“Schatz！”

不二不太熟悉这个词，但感觉是在叫自己，正要点头。

“不许答应。”手冢说。

“啊?”

漂亮的女队医打发卢卡斯道：“你什么问题也没有，快滚吧。”

听见她的声音，不二一愣。

卢卡斯无奈道：“安娜，你这么粗鲁手冢可不会喜欢。”

“胡说什么啊。你话怎么这么多，真不像德国人。”安娜说。

卢卡斯油腔滑调地表示：“我是德国的浪漫主义者。”

被赶出去还冲不二挤了挤眼睛，虽然不二完全没注意到。

安娜摇摇头：“这人没救了，他要是能学到手冢你一成品格，大家也不会这么心累，还连累了你的朋友。”

手冢不想提这个人。“帮不二检查一下，他昨天还遇到了勒索犯。”

他顿了一下，对不二说道：“你还是少和他接触。”

不二没搭他的腔，盯着队医笑道：“安娜小姐刚刚一开口，我还以为年少的自己在说话呢。对吗？手冢。”

这是一道送命题。

手冢没吭声。

安娜惊讶道：“欸?真的呢。我都没注意到，看来我跟不二你挺有缘分的。对吗？手冢。”她刻意压低了声线，听起来和现在的不二更像了。

笑容僵住，不二很不开心。

“不二你的血压有点不太对劲，再测一次。”安娜说。

手冢紧张地问：“有什么问题吗？需不需要去医院检查一下。”

安娜笑了笑：“也没有太异常，不用担心。手冢你对朋友真关心。”

“当然，不二也是我的男朋友。”手冢认真地说。

安娜和不二都愣住了。

“原来不二你就是传说中被手冢求婚的对象。”安娜一脸不可置信：“隐藏太深了吧。”

不二笑了起来：“是啊。”

安娜说：“真可爱啊，怪不得手冢一直藏着掖着。”

心中的芥蒂一下子就消失了，不二看女队医越来越顺眼：“安娜小姐才漂亮呢。”

他想讨人喜欢的时候没有不成功的，同安娜愉快地交谈。

她那些未曾有机会言说抒发的情愫被彻底埋葬，送客时真心实意地调侃了句：“你们真般配。”

回到酒店，手冢一副诘问姿态地抱拳靠在了沙发上，举了下不知何时顺出来的手机：“所以，不二你是不是也应该向我解释一下，这帮沃尔夫脱罪的关键证据。”

卢卡斯沃尔夫在像往日那样挑了一个小姐后，突然觉得无趣，耳畔总是响起不二的声音。他这次的确过分放纵自己了，被看好的新人却连决赛都没撑到。看着眼前曲线毕露，浓妆艳抹的女人，内心滋生着自厌的情绪。他跑了出来，不知为什么特别想告诉不二自己的醒悟：还好留了手机号。但他打了一路电话，也没能接通，只好发短信，编辑了半天也不知道如何措辞，眺望窗外，以古典与现代融合为特色的这座城市神秘迷人。内心一动，他将夜景的图片发送给了不二。

“拍的不错嘛。”不二称赞道。

“不二！”手冢提高了声调。

不二夸张地捂了下耳朵：“我说了啊，就是偶然遇到的。更详细的，你明明都知道。”他坏心眼地笑了：“手冢你不会是嫉妒吧。”

“是。”手冢坦然道。

这种时不时的直球总是让擅长和喜好打机锋的不二不知所措，茫然道：“啊？”

手冢闷笑了一声。

不二狐疑地说：“你又耍我吧？我真的生气了。”

确实气成了包子脸，手冢忍不住戳了戳他的脸颊，取下了眼镜。不二装作没有看懂他的暗示，乱瞟着酒店的陈设。不知怎地忽然联想起学校一个女生因将男友带到宿舍亲热而被处分的事情，同学们议论说：“可真会男朋友省钱。”不二脸红红地想：手冢还是个很大方的男朋友。

最终还是被抱了。

浅啄变成深吻。不二喘息道：“你需要好好休息。”手冢高而挺直的鼻梁蹭了蹭他的鼻子，说：“那你来好不好。”

已然是箭在弦上，不得不发。

不二光裸着修长莹白的双腿跪在手冢大腿外侧，白色的圆领毛衣还挂在身上。手冢解了拉链，露出已经很精神的部位，仍保持着正襟危坐的样子。

当着他的面给自己扩张实在太羞耻，不二摸索到边缘戳了两下就自暴自弃了，将头埋在对方肩上，隔着衬衣咬了他一口。手冢叹了句“我快把你惯坏了”，接替了不二不愿做的伙计，心中有些遗憾，暗自回味了下刚才的场景。

不二搂着他的脖子，上上下下地慢慢移动起来。持续跪了一会儿，他的腿都麻了。手冢摩挲着他的腿，从红红的膝盖到他细细的脚踝，突然提起他的小腿。不二整个人失去着力点，猛地坐了下去，整个人攀附着手冢，被顶到前所未有的深度：“啊！痛……啊啊，太深了。”

不二被插射了，全留在手冢那件Brook Brother的衬衣上。他软倒在手冢身上，没有气力再动。手冢托着他的屁股，扶着他的腰继续让自己满足，轻声道：“Mein Schatz。”

不二沙哑着声音说道：“嫉妒真是最卑劣堕落的情欲。”

手冢说：“我们都是普通人，不二。”

The Big Bad City，克制与狂欢；被异化为嫉妒的爱，是富神与穷神的结合。

**Author's Note:**

> Schatz：宝贝；Mein Schatz：我的宝贝
> 
> (感觉快沦为了H文写手。是不是得声明下对慕尼黑绝无恶意。。。


End file.
